


Keep Up The Pretence

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need you to pretend we're dating..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Up The Pretence

**Author's Note:**

> From a [pairing-and-prompt meme](http://john-amend-all.dreamwidth.org/135153.html).
> 
> Pairing and prompt from [human_nature](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHWarner/pseuds/human_nature): "I need you to pretend we're dating..." - Nyssa, Tegan

"Starting when?" Nyssa asked calmly. 

"As soon as we go in there!" Tegan gestured at the door of the Steel Maiden. "Look, it's a gay bar, and a rough one. If they think we're a couple maybe they'll leave us alone. We get in, we ask the questions, we get out. OK?" 

Nyssa nodded. "OK." 

⁂

"Tegan," Nyssa said. "You never said when we should stop pretending we're dating." 

"No. I'll let you know when." 

"Only half the town must think we're engaged by now." 

"Is that a problem?" 

Nyssa kissed her. "On the contrary. I'm already choosing my wedding dress."


End file.
